Caer ante el dolor
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Johnlock. Los pensamientos de John después de "la caída". Por que enamorarse a veces significa tener dolor.


¡Hola! Bueno pues, regrese. Esta historia también nació en la noche. En realidad en el momento en que termine la otra historia me dije ¿Y John?¿Qué hay de su historia?. Pero no sabía si hacer una segunda parte de lo que sintió Sherlock o centrarme en lo que pensaba John. Y en lo que me decidía, ganó la primera idea que se convirtió en esto. Cada uno se puede leer individualmente, pero son los dos lados de la misma moneda.

La historia, evidentemente hace alusión al título de la historia de Sherlock. Los dos "cayeron". Uno al dolor del amor, otro al amor en sí. Y cada sentimiento es el opuesto del amor mismo. Básicamente es una caída, después de "la caída".

Ahora, ¿Quién se llevo la peor parte? Eso lo dejo a gusto de cada quién. Algunos pensaran que le dolió más a John, otros a Sherlock. Yo creo que separarse por circunstancias ajenas es doloroso para las dos partes. Engañar y ser engañado siempre hiere.

Y pues supongo que eso es todo. Con toda probabilidad habrá una segunda parte que abarque la siguiente etapa en la relación. Solo necesitaré otra noche de desvelo. Y como advertencia es que fue escrito con premura y sin beta.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, quizás Sherlock hubiera dicho a su amigo su plan y John no se hubiera enojado con él.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ya saben que comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas y altamente recibidas en las cajitas de abajo. Sobre todo con respecto a la continuación.

* * *

" _ **Caer ante el dolor"**_

Oí alguna vez decir que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Pero creo que es la fuerza interna lo que evita que te doblegues ante el dolor. Que mueras de la pena al ver como se escurre de entre tus manos la persona que más te importa en el mundo.

—No te acerques. Quedate donde estas — La voz de Sherlock Holmes me habla desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Puedo ver su figura delimitada por su ondulante abrigo en el techo de St. Bart's ¿Y quiere que no me mueva? Tal vez no sea un genio excéntrico, pero jamás en mi vida he sido un tonto. No soy de aquellos que se queden quietos ante los problemas. Su instrucción hace que me sienta como el mayor imbécil del mundo.

¿No puedo protegerte Sherlock? Entonces, ¿Para qué estoy a tu lado? Siempre me tildas de romántico y sé que lo soy, no me avergüenza, por que el amor se trata de eso: de apoyarse, de protegerse. De todo lo que hacemos juntos.

Nunca he podido ponerle nombre a lo que siento por ti, es cierto. Soy de esos que prefieren que las acciones hablen. Y con tus acciones has hablado lo suficiente. Entonces, ¿Me puedes explicar que hago clavado en el piso como un idiota mientras estas en el techo?

—¿Sherlock? ¿De qué hablas? —Tú no puedes hacer lo que pienso que harás. No importa el problema tu jamás de das por vencido. Siempre hallas la solución de todo. Tienes que hallar esta solución. Tienes que hallar la solución a esto que siento. Tienes que restregarme en la cara que supiste primero mis sentimientos hacía ti. Tienes que insultarme y hacerme creer que yo me enamore primero y que tú solo seguiste el juego.

Te oigo murmurar cosas en mi oído. Estas tan cerca de mi y a la vez tan lejos de la verdad.

—No, no, no— Tu no te puedes marchar. De ninguna manera. No me puedes dejar. Y menos sin saber la verdad, tengo que decirte que si por alguien me sacrificaría sería por ti. El mundo tiene muchos médicos militares, pero solo un único detective consultor.

—Adiós— Con eso cierras la conversación y grito en desesperación para detenerte. Todo ha sido tan rápido que no me has dado la oportunidad de hablar. Y te veo caer. Y te llevas llevas mi corazón al suelo. Puedo ver los fragmentos de todo en el pavimento. En menos de un minuto he sido golpeado de todas las maneras en las que se puede golpear a alguien. Solo quiero levantarte del suelo y que me digas que todo es mentira, que no estas helado y sin vida bajo mis dedos. Que te levantaras. Que me podré levantar mañana sin el dolor de haberte perdido para siempre. El dolor de jamás decirte la verdad, de aclarar lo que sentíamos. El dolor de caer sin ti. El dolor de levantarme sin ti.

* * *

Estoy aquí frente a tu lápida. Firme tu jodida acta de defunción. Estuve en la morgue mientras decían que ya no existías. Tuve que hablarle a tu hermano, a Lestrade, a la Sra. Hudson, a Molly. Tuve que contarle al mundo entero que te habías tirado del edificio que se te puso enfrente. Y ya no tengo fuerzas para más.

Soy un militar y un médico. Fui tu ayudante y vi demasiados cadáveres en mi vida. Pero ¿Tú? Tú nunca pensaste en ello. En que no eres un cadáver. Me niego a aceptarlo. Lo único que eres es _**mio**_. Mi amigo por lo menos. Pero mio al fin y al cabo.

Estuve frente a un grupo de personas que hasta ese momento lamentaron tu muerte.

—Fuiste el más sabio y valiente hombre que jamás conoceré— Ni siquiera fue que conocí. Nunca has tenido quien te derrote. Por que la batalla por mi corazón la ganaste.

Ya se han ido todos, pero tu presencia la siento aquí, tanto que me dan ganas de patearte miserable egoísta.

—Solo un milagro más. No estés muerto —Todo lo puedes Holmes ¿Qué es para ti morir? Solo un sueño. Tienes que vivir, por que yo siento que cada día que pasa, él que esta enterrado bajo tierra soy yo. ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estarás mejor que a mi lado? Por que yo te necesito y no creo ser tan fuerte como para vivir sin ti.

Tengo que irme. Regresaré a terapia. Tu eres quien me mantenía cuerdo, por eso deje de ir. Sin ti tengo que regresar a pagar para que una persona me recuerde y me diga donde esta mi corazón. Pero mi corazón esta enterrado contigo.

Sé que mi terapeuta intentará hacer que diga lo que siento. Pero no es "Sherlock Homes, mi mejor amigo esta muerto" Lo que me intentará sacar es "estaba enamorado de él y jamás lo supo" Y así tengo que avanzar.

* * *

Han pasado 6 meses. Y esta es la última vez que pretendo pisar el 221B de Baker Street. Ya no puedo regresar a nuestro hogar. Ya no es un hogar. Ya no es nuestro. Ya solo es un fantasma. Un lugar que me ahoga en la pena.

Fui cambiando mis cosas a mi nuevo departamento gradualmente. Aun tenía esperanza de que de alguna manera te aparecieras y que volveríamos a estar juntos. Eso se ha acabado. Llevo tanta terapia y tan poco avance que mi terapeuta me aconsejo mudarme.

Ya no puedo estar aquí. Sin mis cosas en el departamento solo queda tu presencia. Tu violín, tu calavera. Todo igual excepto que no estas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¿Por qué no te dije lo que sentía por ti? Todas las noches te veo saltar. La misma pesadilla una y otra vez. Solo que se que no fue una invención, sé que todo fue real.

Y me arrepiento de no haberte bajado, de dejar que me engañaran. De nunca poder aclarar las cosas ¿Hubiéramos estado juntos?¿Habríamos eliminado esa amenaza juntos? Tal vez si. Pero no lo sabré por que ahora estas en un lugar al que no te puedo seguir. Por que ya se ha acabado el juego.

* * *

A un año de tu perdida, ya no me afecta tanto tu partida. Cada día recuerdo e intento que no me afecte. Que no me duela. Retome mi lugar en la consulta. Sin tus excentricidades tengo que ocupar mi mente en algo. Sin salvarte, tengo que salvar a alguien más. A una persona que no este tan hundida como yo.

Pero sigo enfadado. Tú, miserable egoísta, egolatra y egocéntrico. Tomaste tu decisión sin pensar en mi. Me hubieras tenido a tu antojo con un par de palabras, pero preferiste que todo fuera a tu manera.

Me levanto todos los días molesto, cansado, desconsolado y arrepentido. Y no vas a arreglar nada. ¿Lo peor? Hoy prendí la televisión y esta me recordó amablemente tu estupidez. Aun no puedo creer que con toda tu inteligencia no hayas pensado en mi ni un poco. Y no hayas imaginado lo mucho que te amaba. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y nada se puede hacer. Solo dejar que el tiempo cure el dolor.

* * *

Ya ha pasado año y medio y creo que al fin pude juntar los pedazos que dejaste de mi vida y lo que quedo después de tu partida. Y los pegué en algo que se asemeja mucho a lo que alguna vez fui.

He comenzado a leer habitualmente las noticias. No hay nada más que estupideces de criminales atrapados en el extranjero, pero me siento cercano a ti con esa costumbre adquirida. Y eso ha sido suficiente para regresar al blog.

Tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea por que sigo hablando de ti, te sigo recordando. Y toda mi vida sufriré tu partida, pero al menos contar nuestras historias me hace sentir más cerca de ti. Me hace creer que hay algo mejor.

Hoy vino Lestrade y me entrego un video en donde aparecías. Aquel que grabaste para mi cumpleaños. No tenía el valor para verlo, pero aun así lo hice. Por un momento creí que esa disculpa era una disculpa por morirte.¡Maldita sea Holmes! ¿Por qué te fuiste? Eres el fantasma que me persigue y que me recuerda que no puedo tener esperanza de un futuro.

Desde tu caída todo ha sido un esfuerzo eterno por recuperarme del golpe. Odio tu recuerdo con la misma intensidad con la que lo amo, con la que te amé, por que cada que te veo también recuerdo que ya no estas.

No te extraño, te anhelo y daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver. Por tener la oportunidad de decir la verdad. Pero los sueños son sueños y tengo que pensar en mi.

Conocí a alguien. A una chica. Es enfermera y me abrí con ella. Creo que es la única que, por alguna razón entiende lo que es vivir con una persona peligrosa. Creo que te agradaría. A veces pienso que la pusiste en mi camino por tantos problemas en los que metiste. Todo mejorara, yo lo sé. Sé que, desde algún punto me vigilas y que esperas que este bien. Lo estaré. Seguiré sin ti.

* * *

Estoy afuera de lo que era nuestro hogar. No quiero cruzar la puerta por miedo a que golpeen mis recuerdos. Por miedo a romperme, a no avanzar. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué el cambio? — Le oigo preguntar a la Sra. Hudson después de que me regañó por no haber pisado este lugar. Me duele estar aquí, sin ti a mi lado este no es un buen lugar para vivir. No es un cambio de corazón, es un cambio de mente.

—Conocí a alguien. Voy a casarme — Lo digo con la firmeza de estar haciendo lo correcto. En esta habitación siempre me sentí yo, sin ataduras.

—¿Tan pronto después de lo de Sherlock?— La mujer me mira confusa. Dos años infernales son poco tiempo. Vivir en un infierno aunque sea por un día es suficiente. ¿Qué caso tiene alargar la espera. Un año, dos, cinco. Seguirás sepultado.

—Si, de hecho es una mujer—Tengo que dejar las cosas claras antes de que el dolor me impida hacer las cosas correctamente. No me gusta estar aquí, los recuerdos de los dos me golpean.

—¿Una mujer?¡Qué cambio! Si que avanzaste —La mujer me dedica una sonrisa que es comprensiva. Pero solo me irrita. Como si supiera o entendiera lo que significabas para mi. Ella no capta la relación que teníamos. No es que yo lo entendiera mejor.

—Sra Hudson. ¿Cuántas veces se lo he dicho? Sherlock no era mi novio. No soy gay— Nunca fuimos novios, o amantes, pero no necesitábamos de eso para amarnos. Y yo no escogí quererte. Tú me destruiste y me moldeaste a tu antojo. No es algo que haga con todos. Y por eso eres el único. Por eso no hay manera de recuperarte, reemplazarte u olvidarte. Por que eres el único, el único para mi. Y solo para mi. Y yo lo sabía.

—Vive y deja vivir. Ese es mi lema —La veo y río para mis adentros. No pudo escoger palabras más adecuadas. Yo no quiero explicarle nada más. Cumplí con mi propósito y ya pase esta difícil prueba. Esta noche cambiará todo.

Tengo que avanzar, levantarme. Hoy le entregaré el anillo a Mary y te sepultaré de mi mundo, tal y como hice con tu cuerpo. Tu idea saldrá de mi cabeza. Reconstruiré mi felicidad e iré al futuro, a un mejor día. Me levantare de haber caído en tu inexplicable amor. Me dejaré de ahogar en el constante dolor, me desharé de él y comenzaré de nuevo. Al fin me separaré de ti, de tu recuerdo Sherlock Holmes.

Me dejaste en el dolor, lo tomaré, y con eso construiré un nuevo camino. Hay vida después de ti, aunque no se viva sin ti.

" _ **Fin"**_


End file.
